Johns Hopkins University CFAR Clinical Core (Core C) The Clinical Core for the Johns Hopkins CFAR will provide an infrastructure supporting opportunities for patient-oriented collaborative clinical and translational research by the JHU investigative community, with a focus on studies in NIH high-priority scientific areas including non-infectious co-morbidities, important co-infections, treatment and cure.